


SASO 2017 Fills: Kageyama/Tsukishima

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (only a brief mention and not by either character), Alcohol, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closet Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Locked In, M/M, Mental Coercion, Oral Sex, SASO 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: These are all of my short Tsukishima/Kageyama fills from SASO 2017. Prompts and ratings in chapter titles.





	1. Damsel-in-distress Tsukishima, T

**Author's Note:**

> My fills for Tsukishima/Yamaguchi can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11954763
> 
> My fills for all other HQ pairings can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11950548
> 
> this is my third-favorite hq pairing yesss.

**Word count** : 504 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : you're a mean one, mr. grinch  
**Tags** : how did i manage angst for this prompt?, damsel tsukki 

“Uh, Kei?” Tsukishima’s mother’s voice floated down the hallway. “There’s someone here for you.” 

Tsukishima groaned and lifted his face from his pillow. It was probably Yamaguchi, checking up on him after what happened earlier, though that wouldn’t explain his mother’s unsure tone. He did the polite thing and went to see who it was.

“Hey,” grunted Kageyama.

“No,” said Tsukishima, turning on his heel and heading in the direction he came. Fuck the polite thing.

Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima’s arm. “Wait.” Tsukishima tried shaking him off as he walked, but Kageyama was freakishly strong and just held on until they reached Tsukishima’s room together. “I wanted to apologize.”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “Apologize, my lord? For what?” he asked, voice dripping with sweetness. “For this?” He pointed to his eye, which probably looked even worse now than it had when he’d looked in the mirror earlier. Two hours ago, the skin around it was already turning purple. It hadn't swollen much, but it still hurt.

“Yeah.” Kageyama hung his head, and his shoulders drooped; he reminded Tsukishima of a kicked puppy, which tugged at his heart and then made him mad because Kageyama was the one who'd elbowed him in the face. “You know I didn’t mean to touch you, right?”

Tsukishima pressed his lips together. “Of course not,” he said. “Why would you touch me on purpose?”

Kageyama glanced at his hand, which was still wrapped around Tsukishima’s arm. “I didn’t mean that.” He prodded Tsukishima further into his room and closed the door behind them. “Listen, I just overheard what those guys said to you. I know you’re the last person who needs saving, but I got mad, okay?”

Those guys were a couple of losers hanging out in front of the Sakanoshita, smoking and drinking directly out of a bottle. Tsukishima had been waiting outside for Yamaguchi to finish paying and doing a perfectly good job ignoring them as they told him what they wanted to do with his mouth and legs and other parts of him, even as they crept closer and closer to where he stood. But Hinata and Yachi showed up, Kageyama trailing two steps behind and the next thing he knew, Kageyama was charging forward and taking on two older dudes, and Tsukishima got caught in the crossfire.

“You’re mean and lazy and sometimes I think about punching you on purpose, but you’re… you’re my friend,” Kageyama said. He still hadn’t let go of Tsukishima’s arm, and Tsukishima started feeling warm all over with the full intensity of Kageyama’s gaze on him, which was really messed up. “I don’t like it when people say shit like that to my friends, okay?” 

Tsukishima sighed and some annoyance melted out of him, though that was kind of annoying in and of itself. “Okay,” he said carefully. 

Kageyama nodded and finally loosened his grip. “Good. That’s all I wanted to say. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Tsukishima said, and put his hand over Kageyama’s. “You don’t have to go yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soveryaverageme podficced this! you can find that [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=15784328#cmt15784328). there's no cover of you're a mean one mr. grinch, though. unfortunate.


	2. Definition of King, E

**Word count** : 462 words  
**Rating** : E  
**Prompt** : king /n/ a cynical mind & an obsessive soul  
**Tags** : sexual content, sort of D/s dynamics, a more dominant kageyama than you probably can ever expect out of me ever again 

There’s a sickening sense of satisfaction the first time Kageyama tosses high to Tsukishima, makes all 190 centimeters of him _really_ jump, and Tsukishima just does it without complaint. They don’t sneer at each other after, and Tsukishima keeps his fat mouth shut, and it’s the best thing to happen to Kageyama all day. Which is really saying something because they had cherry Jell-O at lunch, and that's his favorite. 

Tanaka’s wide open two serves later, but Kageyama can’t help sending it Tsukishima’s way again. And the ass spikes it down again, hard and satisfying, and when their eyes meet, Kageyama doesn’t see annoyance there, just heat.

_On your knees_ , Kageyama thinks later, when they’re alone behind the gym, but doesn’t say it. He’s not book smart but some things come naturally to him, and he knows just how far to push Tsukishima without him getting up and leaving. Instead, he threads his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair and yanks him forward, gets him to take his dick just a little more. He’s happy about his great eyesight because he can see tears form at the corners of Tsukishima’s eyes, but he still moans around Kageyama as he takes him deeper, palming himself through his shorts.

Tsukishima gets both hands on Kageyama’s ass, really digs his nails in and Kageyama likes that, likes it almost as much as his dick halfway down Tsukishima’s throat. Maybe tomorrow he’ll show up at Tsukishima’s house and bend himself over the bed, ask Tsukishima to dig his fingernails in as he fucks Kageyama's ass. Just the thought alone rips a guttural moan from the back of Kageyama’s throat, one Tsukishima matches a second later. The vibration sends Kageyama over the edge without warning. He just holds Tsukishima there, holds him until Tsukishima is choking and spluttering on his come.

Tsukishima pulls away and spits on the ground. “What the fuck was that, your Highness?” 

“Come here,” Kageyama orders, instead of answering. He yanks Tsukishima back to his feet and shoves his tongue into his mouth, licking the taste of himself away. Tsukishima’s back is against the wall a second later, and he doesn’t object when Kageyama bites at his lips, bruising them when they were already pretty raw, and he keeps his head bowed when Kageyama pulls his cock out of his shorts and jacks him fast and rough. Tsukishima likes it slow and slick and Kageyama keeping him on edge, but this isn’t about what Tsukishima wants. And anyway, he comes all the same, sinking his teeth into Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama wipes his hand on Tsukishima’s jersey and kisses him on the cheek. “You played well for me today,” he says into Tsukishima’s ear, and then he walks away, but not before seeing Tsukishima’s defeated glower.


	3. Who Gave These Two a Hatchet?, T

**Word count** : 831 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : Tsukishima in the basement with a hatchet.  
**Tags** : canon-typical arguing, fluff, sadly no homage to gabe saporta 

The second the heavy door swung shut behind them, Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at each other. This accomplished a couple of things: one, Kageyama was suddenly very glad that he’d gone to the bathroom before coming down here and two, it ended their argument. 

Kageyama actually wasn’t sure what they’d even been arguing about, only that it was kind their new normal. Or it was their old normal that stopped being normal only to become normal again. Kageyama didn’t fucking know. Maybe Kageyama was resentful that Hinata had backed Yamaguchi when he said he wanted Tsukishima as his vice-captain. Maybe they were both nervous about whatever waited on the horizon beyond Karasuno. Both of them were bad with people, and Kageyama knew Tsukishima liked the team as much as he did, even if he usually kept that stupid quiet. Or maybe it was because Tsukishima was always leaning down to mutter insults into Kageyama’s ear and Kageyama didn’t know how else to respond other than getting mad and yanking Tsukishima in by the front of his shirt. One time, Kageyama pulled a button clean off Tsukishima’s uniform shirt and every time he looked over at Tsukishima for the rest of the afternoon, his shirt had a gap and Kageyama could see the skin underneath.

But the point was, the frequency of their arguments had increased since the start of third year, and that was probably why they hadn’t realized their door stopper failing. And that failure was definitely why they were now locked in the basement of the school.

Together. Alone.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima said, with emphasis. Kageyama silently agreed.

They walked all over the space, looking for a cell signal so they could send Yamaguchi a message from Tsukishima’s phone. After their hopeful attempt, Tsukishima sat down on one of the basement’s forgotten, dusty boxes. Kageyama sneezed.

“Now we wait,” Tsukishima said.

“Why did Yamaguchi think there were spare nets down here anyway?” Kageyama asked.

Tsukishima shrugged and started rustling through one of the other boxes. “Why did he make me take you?” He pulled out a feather boa, a tambourine, a couple of hats, and an old-fashioned telephone. “Have you ever once been helpful to me?” He plunged his hand in again and pulled it out again, this time brandishing a hatchet. Tsukishima waved around his prize and grinned.

“That’s an overreaction,” Kageyama grunted, sitting down next to him.

“I wonder where it’s from,” Tsukishima said, flipping the hatchet around in his hands. “School festival, maybe?” He ran his long fingers over the wooden handle and across the flat of the blade, careful to avoid the sharp edge; Kageyama felt very aware that he was watching every movement. But Tsukishima stopped suddenly and when Kageyama raised his head, he was looking at him. “Are you _into_ this?” Tsukishima said, bewildered. He ran his fingers along the flat metal of the hatchet again, and Kageyama swallowed but didn’t say anything. He let out a sharp, short laugh. “You are! You’re a freak, you know that?”

Kageyama waited for Tsukishima to stand up to put some distance between them – he _knew_ he was a freak, okay? And he knew why he was always ready for a fight when Tsukishima needled him, and he knew why he always wanted to grab at Tsukishima’s clothes. 

It wasn’t like he could help it. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it.

But Tsukishima didn’t get up. Instead, he put the flat cheek of the hatchet against Kageyama’s chest, the top of the wedge above the collar of his jersey. It was too far from his throat to make any real trouble, but that didn’t matter. Just the suggestion of the threat – just the proximity made Kageyama shiver. And Tsukishima noticed. He carefully put the hatchet back into the box of props. 

“I knew that quick wasn’t the only freak thing about you,” Tsukishima said, leaning close again.

The thing was, Tsukishima didn’t sound like a jerk when he said it. He said it like he’d just discovered something interesting, and Kageyama drew in a breath when Tsukishima ran his fingers down Kageyama’s throat. He replaced his fingers with his mouth a moment later, which was when Kageyama groaned so loudly it echoed off the basement walls. Tsukishima raised his head at the sound, looking like he’d just won the Nobel Prize for Kageyama’s Secrets, which pissed Kageyama off so bad. He grabbed Tsukishima’s shirt again, like he had when they fought and pulled him in hard. Kageyama took in Tsukishima’s widening eyes just before they kissed, and he promised himself he’d make Tsukishima look like that again. 

A lot.

When Yamaguchi and Hinata rescued them fifteen minutes later, Kageyama was straddling Tsukishima’s lap, Tsukishima’s glasses were smudged and crooked, and they were both moaning into each other’s mouths. 

“You’re the one who sent us on an errand,” Tsukishima reminded Yamaguchi, just before he dug his hand into Kageyama’s hair and tugged him in again.


	4. He Can Be Helpful, T

**Word count** : 478 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : Remix of [kageyama in the middle of nowhere with a broken-down car](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15479784#cmt15479784) by horchata  
**Tags** : implied abuse (the original also has that), disjointed prose 

“Besides, we never decided who was going to drive the getaway car!”

Hinata is bouncing around with his usual surplus of energy as they walk to school, chatting a mile a minute at Yamaguchi as they revive a conversation from Saturday night. Tsukishima flinches at the thought of Saturday, flinches again at the word car. He tries to keep his face passive, himself aloof, but his eyes betray him and he finds himself looking over at Kageyama anyway.

Kageyama’s fingernails are immaculate again, the blood on his hands gone. Tsukishima knows from crime dramas that traces of blood stay on floors and walls for weeks, even if they’ve been cleaned with harsh chemicals, but he doesn’t know if that’s true for skin. Tsukishima doesn’t know enough about the human body.

“Tsukishima, you should have come to the movies with us!” Hinata says, trying to nudge him in his ribs, but only reaching his hip. “The criminals had a robot that wore glasses, and I told Yamaguchi it looked just like you.”

“It didn’t,” Yamaguchi assures him. It’s not assuring. Robots don’t have feelings; that might be nice sometimes. “Tsukki doesn’t like movies with car chases.”

“I don’t like _dumb_ movies with car chases,” Tsukishima says, still looking at Kageyama. He finally glances back, and Tsukishima looks away. Kageyama’s eye is bruised, the fresh black and blue of Sunday morning already fading into a sickly green today. “That movie looked stupid. Anyway, I was busy.”

“It wasn’t!” Hinata protests. “See if we let you be the robot on our team of clever criminals.”

Tsukishima ruffles Hinata’s hair, only because he hates it. The corner of Kageyama’s mouth quirks up. “If I’m not there, who makes the team clever? Yamaguchi’s clever, but he’s not a team all on his own.”

“Yachi!” Hinata exclaims immediately. Tsukishima snorts because he loves it when Hinata admits he’s dumb.

“What were you doing?” Yamaguchi asks, and Tsukishima winces, not because Yamaguchi means any harm in asking, but because he knows better than to admit things like that when Yamaguchi’s around to dissect them.

Saturday night comes back to him in a flood of images: carefully driving his mother’s car until he’d found Kageyama, Kageyama’s filthy fingernails, the questions that died on his lips after Kageyama stopped answering them. His clammy fingers squeezed tight around Kageyama’s knee. The smell of soap and disinfectant in Tsukishima’s bathroom, Kageyama’s hands twisted up in Tsukishima’s shirt in the hall outside his room where anyone could see them. Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama’s restless sleep in Tsukishima’s bed, the floor hard and cold under Tsukishima’s back on their spare futon.

“He was with me,” Kageyama grunts. He touches the bruise on his face, scratches it. “We were fixing my mom’s car.”

Yamaguchi makes a surprised noise. “Tsukki was?”

“Yes, I can be helpful sometimes,” Tsukishima says. “Is it really that unbelievable?”


	5. In a Broom Closet, M

**Word count** : 764 words  
**Rating** : M  
**Prompt** : Remix of [Tic Tac Toe - In a Broom Closet](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12347369#cmt12347369) by kazuyas, and then THIS fill was remixed by horchata. You can find that [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16145032#cmt16145032).  
**Tags** : sexual content, they might have a thing for confined spaces 

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Tsukishima says as Kageyama grabs the front of jersey and slams him against the back of the door. The brooms in the corner rattle, just like the first time Kageyama did this. This is the fifth time, not that Tsukishima is keeping count.

Kageyama looks up, upset, confused. He doesn’t let go of Tsukishima’s shirt. “Are you dumping me?”

Tsukishima didn’t even know there was anything that could be dumped, but he holds up his hands. “Just a joke.”

“Good,” Kageyama says, and buries his face in Tsukishima’s neck. “You smell good.”

“I smell like the gym and five sets of volleyball.”

Kageyama grunts in agreement and licks Tsukishima’s throat. Well. It takes all kinds. Tsukishima reaches up to cover his face with both hands because it’s so hot and he doesn’t know what else to do, not when Kageyama sticks one huge thigh in between his legs as he sucks Tsukishima’s skin.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima says, the sound muffled by his hands as Kageyama rucks up his jersey and runs his palms down Tsukishima’s abdominals.

“You’ve been lifting,” Kageyama observes, feeling out the bump, bump, bump of Tsukishima’s stomach with his thumbs. Tsukishima doesn’t answer, doesn’t like anyone to acknowledge any effort he’s made, but of course Kageyama is an idiot exercise savant. “Take your hands down.”

Tsukishima does. He doesn’t know why he listens – he’s the captain here, isn’t he? – but Kageyama kisses him then, opening his mouth too wide and pushing his tongue in too far. Tsukishima doesn’t even know if he cares, though, because Kageyama presses their bodies even closer together and groans when Tsukishima grabs his ass with both hands. When Kageyama’s hips bump up against his, Tsukishima starts riding his thigh and he’s now forever grateful for the few extra centimeters that brought Kageyama closer to his height.

The next few minutes are a mess of hands and mouths and Tsukishima thinking many generous things about Kageyama’s body, the kinds of things he’ll never be able to voice out loud. Kageyama gasps and rolls his hips and tears his mouth from Tsukishima’s.

“I’m – I’m gonna – I’m getting close,” he stammers. And Tsukishima is, too, and hearing that gets him closer, close enough that his thoughts laser-focus on getting Kageyama all the way there. He pushes his hand past Kageyama’s waistband and wraps his hand around Kageyama’s cock. They haven’t done this yet, and Tsukishima’s surprised that he’s the one to push them that step further. Kageyama melts into him as he starts to stroke, and a waterfall of what they could possibly do the next time, the next time, and the next time flashes before his eyes. Maybe he’ll even make Kageyama come somewhere other than a broom closet.

Kageyama’s mouth is open and his eyes are glazed over, and Tsukishima commits that visual to memory. “Come on, King,” Tsukishima says, more fond than it’s ever been before.

“Has anyone seen Tsukishima-kun?” 

Takeda’s voice echoes just outside the supply closet door. Kageyama freezes, just like the first time this happened, but Tsukishima surprises himself again when he doesn’t miss a beat. He lifts his other hand and slides his fingers into Kageyama’s mouth.

“Shh,” he whispers and jacks Kageyama faster, though he nearly loses his composure when Kageyama sucks hard on his fingers while he silently comes over Tsukishima’s fist.

“Kageyama’s missing, too,” says Ukai, his voice joining Takeda’s. They’re both right next to the door and Tsukishima has a handful of come and maybe a hickey on his neck and, shit, Kageyama decided returning the favor is the best idea and best revenge, snaking his hand into Tsukishima’s shorts. He starts jerking him off tighter and faster than Tsukishima would do to himself, but he’s so keyed up it doesn’t even matter.

“Shh,” Kageyama mocks, eyes lighting up like they do on the court, a smirk twisting his lips as good as his wrist twists on Tsukishima’s dick; Tsukishima is so, so into it that he’s almost disgusted with himself. Less than a minute later, he’s staring up at the ceiling and convulsing through his orgasm, mouthing Kageyama’s name as he does.

They slide down to the floor after, wiping their hands with the school’s rags. Kageyama tilts toward Tsukishima and Tsukishima tilts back, twining their fingers together and catching their breath until they hear everyone leave.

Takeda gets the drop on them just as they’re locking up, and though it’s the most embarrassing dressing down Tsukishima’s ever gotten, he thinks it’s all worth it. 

Not that he’ll tell anyone that.


	6. Give Me the Cup Jerk, T

**Word count** : 757 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : "Intense? Grow up. You think I'll drink it just because you call me chicken? ...Just gimme the cup, jerk." - Heathers  
**Tags** : alcohol, coercion in drinking that alcohol 

Kageyama thought he fucked up somewhere in another life. He wasn’t, like, super-sure about the rules of reincarnation, but he must have been a bad dude to not only have to put up with three years of Tsukishima in high school, but in university, too. But the thing was Tsukishima wasn’t annoying the way he used to be – Kageyama could have dealt with that. No, Tsukishima was annoying now in a new way, a way that left Kageyama frustrated and confused.

“Tsukishima’s so nice!” one of the other guys on the volleyball team said into Kageyama’s ear. They were about an hour into their first team party ever, and to Kageyama’s annoyance, Tsukishima really did look pretty friendly. Just then, he was laughing and talking with a group of people, who all had horrible looks of adoration on their face. He gestured with a red cup in his hand and accidentally spilled some of his drink on a girl, who apologized to him when he went to help clean it up. “Wait, he's a relaxed guy, so I bet he likes being called Kei, right? That’s easier to say!”

“Kei,” Kageyama said, rolling the word around in his mouth and glaring across the room. Tsukishima made Kageyama feel feelings he didn’t have words for, and that made him feel stupid. At least Tsukishima’s talent for that hadn’t changed. Before he realized it, his feet were pulling him across the room, scattering Tsukishima’s admirers like a flock of geese as he did it.

“Your Highness,” Tsukishima greeted, but he sounded almost friendly when he said it, the same way Hinata did when he called Kageyama a big dummy. Then he _smiled_ , a real one, a _nice_ one that made some of the people he’d been talking to edge a little closer again. Kageyama was pissed off. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Tsukishima asked.

“What is _up_ with you?” Kageyama spat. “Did you lose a bet?”

Tsukishima’s smile dropped, and he stared down at Kageyama. “I’m just trying to make new friends. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Yes!” Kageyama said. “No!” He screwed up his face. “I don’t know!”

“It’s a party,” Tsukishima said, a little bit of annoyance seeping into his voice. He leaned against the wall and slouched down a little, narrowing his eyes. That was a relief because Kageyama knew how to deal with _this_ Tsukishima. “You could use a little lightening up, too, King. Talk to a stranger. Dance with a girl. Have a drink.” Tsukishima waved his cup in Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama pushed the cup away. “I don’t drink,” he said. He didn’t want to dance with a girl.

“Oh right,” Tsukishima said, “I forgot. Your body is a temple, and nothing can sully it. It doesn’t matter that all your teammates are here, and most of them know how to have fun. But you know what?” His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Kageyama’s traitor eyes flicked down to watch it. Tsukishima slouched down more and leaned close to Kageyama’s ear and, to Kageyama’s horror, his stomach flipped. “I think you’re scared to lose control, even a little. You’ve got this whole intense genius setter thing down to a science now, and you don’t want anyone to know what a chicken you really are.”

Kageyama should have punched Tsukishima in his face – so nice, his ass – or at least stepped back and walked away. But Tsukishima just made him so mad – that hadn’t gone away just because they knew how to work together now – and he needed him to know that. “Intense?” Kageyama growled. “Grow up. You think I’ll drink something just because you call me a chicken?”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He didn’t even move, and Kageyama could hear him breathing quickly, right next to his ear. Kageyama swallowed, hard.

“Just give me the cup, jerk,” he grunted.

Kageyama tried to grab Tsukishima’s drink out of his hand, but he wouldn’t let go, so he just yanked Tsukishima’s arm close, his fingers pressed against Tsukishima's skin. He tilted the red cup to his lips and drank every drop down. And here was the weird part: Kageyama’s eyes locked with Tsukishima’s as he did it and neither of them blinked, not even once.

“Thanks,” Kageyama said after, pushing the cup into Tsukishima’s chest. He licked his lips. “Not bad,” he said, and gave Tsukishima a smile of his own before he turned around and walked away. He didn’t bother looking back; he knew, somehow, that Tsukishima would follow.


End file.
